Dexholder sleepover
by DeathGlitter
Summary: Platinum invites all the Dexholdes to a sleepover. Characters: REd, Yellow, Leaf/Blue, Green, Crystal, Lyra, Gold, Silver, Sapphire, Ruby, Platinum, Pearl, Diamond, Black, White, Kyouhei, Mei, X(Calem), Y(Serena). Leaf is a troll. T for sexual references and language.
1. Getting Ready

Author's Note: Emerald will not be in this story because I don't know much about him. All I know is that he's short and blonde. Blue (female) will be known as Leaf.

In Kanto:

"What if I break something at Platinum's house?"

"Yellow, you're not going to break anything." Red assured her.

"What about Leaf?"

"Good point." Green snickered.

Leaf kicked him on the shin, and cast an annoyed look at Yellow. Yellow silenced herself and went back to packing. Their plane would be there in two hours.

In Johto:

"Do I have to go?" Silver whined. "I hate sleeping over and I hate mansions."

"Yes, you have to go," Crystal said icily. She and her younger sister Lyra were almost done packing.

"C'mon Silver, don't be an ass. It's just 3 days. With some fine ladies..."

"Can someone stab me?" Silver muttered.

In Hoenn:

"Ruby! Pack clothes, not fabrics! We're not sewing there!" Sapphire yelled.

"I'll pack clothes if you stop packing bloody video games!"

"At least I'll have clothes to wear for 3 days!"

The two argued all the way to the airport.

In Sinnoh:

"Are there anymore sleeping bags or mattresses?" Platinum asked Elly, the maid.

"I'll go look in the attic, Miss," Elly answered.

Platinum was nervous. The only people she was close to was Diamond, Pearl, and her dad. There would be people she didn't know at the sleepover. What if they thought she was stuck-up?

"CURSE BEING ANTI-SOCIAL!" Platinum screamed.

Pearl peeked his head in the giant room where the girls would be sleeping. "You okay? Diamond's almost done with the food."

"Yes," Platinum answered with her face in a soft white pillow.

In Unova:

"I heard that Platinum has a huge home theatre! What movies should I pack? Black, can you help me decide?" White asked.

"I thought you packed your entire collection," Black sighed.

"There's more in my other closet."

Black looked at his Pokephone.

_"already there. hurry up slowpokes_"

Great. His cousin Kyouhei and White's cousin Mei were already at the airport. White was still trying to seal her suitcase shut. Half of her belongings in there were movies she could watch at Platinum's house.

_"oh my god hurry up the plane will b here in an hour" _Kyouhei texted. He was getting impatient. Mei was wandering around the shops for an entire hour. Waiting for two slowpokes.

In Kalos:

"What if the papparazi follow me there? They'll be all over me like, 'X give us a review on this and that!"

"Use your middle name. That's what I do. I like Serena more than Y."

By a stroke of bad luck, a reporter spotted X in the crowd. "Hey, look! It's X!"

"You must be mistaken!" X said. "My name is, uh, Calem." Huh. Serena's strategy worked.

The crowd of people and reporters dissolved, disappointed that they couldn't get his autograph.

The Pokedex holders boarded the plane on the way to Sinnoh. Lyra and Leaf called the window seat.

"Hey, peoples!" Gold shouted as he looked behind his seat. Crystal shrieked and a few of her well-salted peanuts fell onto her lap.

"Gold! Can you ever get manners?!"

"Gimme money and I'll buy some."

Calem was nervous as hell. What if a reporter saw him? He didn't notice that his nails were digging into his palm and almost cutting the skin.

Everybody else were just dandy, with Silver groaning and rushing to the bathroom.


	2. Arriving

The plane landed with a groan.

Silver's face was the color of a pea soup, and he stumbled out the plane and went for the sixth trip to the men's room. Leaf went to the women's room shortly.

"Now, where are all the fine ladies?" Gold said, looking around. Crystal slapped him.

The Dexholders soon saw a girl accompanied by two boys heading their way.

"It's Platinum!" White exclaimed, dragging her luggage. The wheels ran over White's foot and she fell in sheer agony. The pinky toe wailed in pain as the nerves sent pain signals to the brain.

"I told her not to wear flip-flops," Black muttered.

"I'M DYING HERE! CALL THE AMBULANCE! THE PAIN IS TOO MUCH TO BEAR! OH, SOMEONE PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!"

Mei whacked her older cousin with a bat that appeared out of thin air. White collapsed. At least she got her wish.

Lyra and Yellow watched in horror. Mei smiled sweetly and stuffed the bat in her suitcase.

Platinum ignored the unconscious White and counted the people. There were two missing. "Where are the other two?"

"Puking in the toilets," Green answered.

As if on cue, Silver and Leaf came out the restroom doors and joined the group.

Platinum noticed White on the ground. "Who's carrying her?"

"I volunteer as tribute," Black stepped up and attempted to carry White's body, but dropped her. Leaf was filming to publish on her EpicFail account.

"OH MY PINKY FINGER! THE PAIN, THE PAIN!" Black held his right hand, pinky finger throbbing and swollen.

Platinum sighed, and had an agent carry White to the girl's limo.

"DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO SYMPATHY FOR AN INNOCENT YOUNG MAN IN PAIN?!" Black shouted. The people in the airport gave no fuck since they are irrevelant to this story and not worthy of wasting my brain energy.

"Pussy," Sapphire retorted.

Ruby wrapped Black's pinky in fabric and gave a I-told-you-fabric-would-come-in-handy look to Sapphire.

With Platinum leading the way, the Dexholders went into the boy's limo and the girl's limo.

Ruby pressed his face against the glass window, admiring the mansion.

"SUCH EXQUISITE WOW MUCH FANCY WOW HOUSE BIG." Ruby yelled. Meanwhile, Silver had to battle the urge to punch the sparkly shit out of Ruby.

"Wow, it's so pretty," Lyra said. White just regained consciousness a few minutes ago. She was groggy and had a hard time thinking.

"Where the fuck am I?" White said.

"At the demon's lair," Leaf answered.


	3. Girl's Room, Day 1

IN THE GIRL'S ROOM

"THE BEDS ARE SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIEEEE!" Leaf screamed.

The room had 3 beds and several sleeping bags. The door to the right led to a bright bathroom with a jacuzzi and a huge walk-in shower. The left door led to a walk-in closet with an area space big enough to put all the girl's clothing in it. A flat-screen TV was up on the north wall of the room, along with 2 computers on seperate desks.

"So, I know we just got settled, but who wants to go shopping with me?" Platinum asked.

Crystal, White, and Serena agreed to go. Leaf smiled and offered to babysit Yellow and Lyra free of charge. It sounded fishy to Crystal, but she agreed. Sapphire just played bloody video games on the computer. Gunshots and screams were heard.

"Hey, Lyra and Yellow. Wanna watch a movie?" Leaf asked, already digging in her suitcase.

"Yea!"

"Even better, it's anime!"

The two youngest girls squealed with joy and sat on the soft, plush carpet. The CD case read, "Boku No Pico," and featured a girl with orangish-blonde hair with big green eyes.

"By the way, that person is a guy." Leaf informed.

"Oh, cool. Boku No Pico," Sapphire commented. "You guys will love it."

*1 hour later*

Lyra and Yellow had their innocence utterly shot and crushed. Lyra wanted Crystal to hold her and shield her from the horrors of the movie. Yellow was in the closet in fetal position, muttering words Leaf couldn't decipher. Sapphire continued with her game.

The door opened and Platinum, Crystal, White, and Serena came in. Lyra ran to Crystal and hugged her tight.

"What's wrong with Lyra, Leaf?" Crystal growled.

"She's just sensitive."

"Why. Is. She. Crying?!"

It was the exact moment that Serena saw the CD case. "Boku No Pico? Leaf, are you INSANE?!"

Crystal strolled over to Leaf, ready to punch her so hard that a Hitmonlee would be green with envy. Shame a Hitmonchan. Make a Machoke's jaw drop.

White and Platinum tried their best to restrain Crystal. Leaf just stood there looking calm, and fueling Crystal's anger.

Sapphire was currently giving zero fucks and shot some more people on the computer.

"YOU DESTROYED THEIR CHILDHOOD, YOU MONSTER!"

"Pfft. Just preparing them for the outside world."

"SERENA! SMASH THE CD AND BURN IT! MAKE SURE THAT THERE IS NO EVIDENCE OF ITS EXISTENCE!"

Serena stepped on the CD several times, and it broke in half, then fourths, and so on. There was no fire in sight, so she just threw the pieces off the balcony. Leaf didn't care. She could just make a new one.

Crystal comforted Lyra and Yellow in the closet. Their sobbing stopped after a few minutes. Platinum, White, and Serena sighed, and went to organize their shopping bags. Sapphire took a quick peek at their items, and read a horror novel.

I don't own Boku no Pico ( and I'm glad I don't).

Leaf wins the best babysitter award.


End file.
